


Echoes of Snow

by MistyF



Series: A Blizzard of Silver [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyF/pseuds/MistyF
Summary: Hello, my Empress, it's been a long time since I last heard your voice--too long, in fact. Forty years have passed since that day in Enbarr when our fates collided for a third and final time. I still see your face sometimes when I close my eyes.ORByleth falls through time/space and teams up with "her brother" to see if she can't unite Fodlan against Agartha before that fateful day in the Holy Tomb.
Relationships: Catherine/Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary / Linhardt von Hevring
Series: A Blizzard of Silver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604956
Kudos: 15





	Echoes of Snow

Hello, my Empress, it's been a long time since I last heard your voice--too long, in fact. Forty years have passed since that day in Enbarr when our fates collided for a third and final time. I still see your face sometimes when I close my eyes.

Dorothea's final curtain fell last week. For all my strength and all my magic, time is a foe I cannot defeat. She told me not to cry as I held her. She told me that life with me had been more than she had ever hoped for. She told me she not to worry, that she had a long-lapsed date for tea with you.

All the same, watching the life leave her eyes tore yet another hole in me. I already had a hard time with emotions but now I cannot stifle this ache in my chest. At this point, my Empress, I am mere tatters from loss after loss.

I had a vague idea about what immortality would feel like, I had seen its effects on Rhea and Seteh, but there was no way to truly know how much it would hurt to remain unchanged as everyone around me faded. Until I knew the pain of laying each of my friends to rest, the true weight of being left behind was an abstract concept.

I had thought that I would be strong enough to endure for the sake of a united Fódlan. I had thought that I would be strong enough to endure for the sake of a united Fódlan. I had thought my commitment to the coming generations would be enough to sustain me—and yet, I am flagging. Hopefully, everyone’s grandchildren will—

“Madam Bishop?”

A knock on the door to her study made Byleth glance up from the letter for a ghost and into a surprise. It felt like she was looking at Mercedes for a moment, but the sense of familiarity soon faded. Mercy had never worn a habit with a Crest of Flames emblem. Mercy also never fidgeted when she was nervous and the girl standing in the doorway was trembling from being in Byleth’s presence, her eyes down. Why did everyone avoid her gaze? Was she that unnerving?

“Yes?” Byleth asked, putting aside her pen. She kept her tone soft like she was soothing a startled horse. “What can I do for you?”

“I—uh, that is, I’m sure your Holiness knows, but today is the enrollment ceremony of the next class at the Officer’s Academy. I figured that you—uh—would want to be there.”

Was that _today?_ It was! She had forgotten, actually. Time was… not much of a friend anymore.

“I do indeed. This class, in particular, is important to me.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

"This is something of a family reunion..."

**Author's Note:**

> In my first run, I never recruited anyone so it was pretty much just the Eagles at the end who got epilogues. Weirdly, I never see many of the pairings I ended up with. So if you are here for het rare pairs, I apologize, as they are only referenced.


End file.
